Someone Like You
by lovisarose
Summary: Hermione comes home from her last year at Hogwarts, and things aren't right between her and Ron. Please give it a chance, my first fanfic and I suck at summaries!


_**This is a oneshot, but I might even make more chapters if someone wants me too. And I DO NOT own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does ;)**_

* * *

><p>"Ron?" Hermione yelled as she walked into the Burrow. She and Ginny had just gotten back from Hogwarts after their last year. Hermione had wanted to redo her seventh year to get great marks and a hopeful future, when Harry and Ron stayed at the Burrow getting a head start with Mr. Weasley at the ministry. Neither Ginny nor Hermione had seen the Weasleys and Harry in a year, and were overly excited.<p>

Hermione could see the rest of the Weasley family as well as Harry sitting at the dinner table, but Ron was missing. Where was he, she wondered but quickly waved away the thought when she saw Harry. Hermione looked at Harry, and shot him a wide grin. He smiled back, but the smile faltered halfway and turned to a look of sympathy. He almost looked sad for Hermione, but she couldn't study him long enough as he turned his look to his plate. For a second she wondered why, and then she called out Ron's name again, and again. She walked towards the table and looked around. Mrs. Weasley and everyone else were starting to look awfully sad. Something and everything wasn't like it used to be. Hermione hollered the name again and finally heard someone coming down the stairs. As Ron entered the room, she walked towards him smiling with all her heart but stopped when she saw a girl behind him; Lavender Brown.

The smile faded, and her eyes were starting to tear up. She tried to blink them away, but it didn't work. Ron, who had been smiling too, reached out to hold her hand, but Hermione backed a few steps out of reach from Ron. She let one tear silently slide down her cheek, looking at Ron. As he took those few steps forward with his arms in front of him as if to hug her, Hermione turned on her heel and walked out of the house, releasing more and more tears. As she got to the big oak tree some distance from the house, she let herself break. Loud sobs came from her, as she lay on the grass crying. He had not waited for her like she'd asked him. Just one year so she could fulfill her dream of being head of department at the ministry. He hadn't even told her anything. As she started to cry even more, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Was it Ron, coming to apologize for what he had done to her? Hermione turned her head slowly, and her eyes met a pair of green ones. In those green eyes she saw sorrow, pain and understanding. He honestly wanted them to be together, like always. Like the old days at Hogwarts, the golden days. Harry comforted her, hugging her tightly and telling her everything would be okay, but deep inside Hermione knew she would never be okay without Ron. He was the piece that completed her soul. The piece that matched her wittiness and humor perfectly. He was her one and only true love.

The next morning, as Hermione was walking down the four staircases from Ginny's room to the kitchen, she thought of the things she and Ron would never have. The moments of laughter when they messed up or something happened. The perfect kisses and cozy moments on some couch somewhere. The wedding that would never happen. The beautiful kids with her eyes and Ron's hair that they'd never have. Spending the rest of her life with him, like she'd always thought she would. Her eyes were tearing up again, just like yesterday but this time she stayed strong. Hermione had to face Ron, one last time before she went away. As she reached kitchen, she approached Ron right away. She didn't care that the rest of the family was still in the kitchen, she's probably never see them again anyway.

"Ronald Weasley, how could you do this to me?" Hermione started off, "You knew I loved you, and I asked you to wait for me. One year Ron, so I could finish school and fulfill my dreams. But you still couldn't wait," she finished and waited for Ron's response. That was until she realized there wasn't going to be a response; he didn't know what to say as usual.

"So, I guess this is goodbye, since you obviously don't wanna be with me. I'll just have to find someone that I can love as much as I love you. Someone like you, Ronald Weasley"


End file.
